ZGMF-515B CGUE Breaker
|model number=ZGMF-515B |namesake= |developed from= |developed into= |variants= |combine= |unit type=Prototype Multi-Purpose High-Performance Mobile Suit |cost= |launched= |destroyed= |operators=Wolf Pack |known pilots=*Mike Hudson (Red Wolf) *Black Widow |height=20.5 meters |weight= |power plant=*Ultracompact Energy Battery |propulsion= |armaments=*2 x MMI-M7S 76mm Machine Gun *2 x Rocket Anchor *VH-Type Blade *Shield |system features=*Sensor Antenna *Hand Plugs *Waist Rack * (Refit) |optional equipment=*52mm Sub-Machine Gun **Grenade Launcher *Beam Sub-Machine Gun (Refit) **Grenade Launcher *Type 71-44 Improved Sniper Beam Rifle *3 x Grenade (2 on waist rack, 1 on 52mm machine gun) **Fragmentation **High explosive **Thermite incendiary **Flash **Smoke **Combustible Adhesive (a.k.a. Spider Web) (Black Widow Unit Only) *5 x All-Terrain Missile *Linear Gun *"Flint Wire" |unique aspects= |armour= |accommodation=Pilot only, Cockpit in Torso |affiliation= |universe=Cosmic Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The ZGMF-515B CGUE Breaker is an upgraded version of the ZGMF-515 CGUE. Technology/Combat Characteristics As the Bloody Valentine War dragged on, Morgenroete began collaberating with the Earth Alliance to develop mobile suits to counter ZAFT. In order to due so, however, they would actually need some sort of experience with mobile suits, something both Orb and the EA lacked. Not having the time or resources to start from scratch, Morgenroete decided to learn from mobile suits that already existed, namely ZAFT's best mobile suit at the time, the CGUE. Using two CGUE's that were aquired by unknown means, Morgenroete studied and developed them into test beds for technology that would make them precursors G Project. The primary focus of these suits were better all-around performance. To increase speed and mobility additional thrusters are mounted throughout the unit's frame, most notably on the unit's legs and rear waist. Because more thrusters means greater fuel usage a new fuel pods was attached to the CGUE's back. This fuel pods are capable of holding a significantly greater amount of fuel than original, which not only allows the mobile suit to effectively use its numerous thrusters but also grants a greater operational flight range, allowing it to traverse vast distances without a carrier ship. In space, this allows the CGUE Breaker to conduct hit-and-run attacks without alerting the enemy of the location of the carrier, while on earth, it grants the ability to hover over land and water. Thanks to these improvements, the breaker could be outfitted with thicker armor and more powerful sensor equipment while still having better speed and mobilty. Morgenroete also wanted improved weapons over ZAFT as well. The CGUE Breaker was given a wide variety of internal and external weaponry. The Breaker was equipped with several weapons throughout its body including a pair of heavy machine guns in the head, rocket anchors in the wrists, a specialized VH-Type Blade stored on backpack, and a large, rotatable shield on the right shoulder which could hold missiles, extra ammunition, or be removed and replaced by a Linear Gun. The Breaker could also carry a variety of armaments for a multitude of combat scenario's including all of the handheld weapons used by ZAFT's early mobile suits such as the ZGMF-1017 GINN and the AMF-101 DINN, as well as a new set of prototype armaments developed by Morgenroete both during and after the suit's development including: A 52mm Sub-Machine Gun designed specifically to counter mobile suits, a variety of grenades, and all-terrain missiles, a beam sub-machine gun, a sniper beam rifle, and a lethal grappling wire known as the "Flint Wire." Armaments ;*MMMI-M7S 76mm Machine Gun :The breaker mounts a pair of MMI-M7S 76mm machine guns in the head. Despite being located in the head, these weapons are actually the same as the hand-carried versions used by ZAFT's mobile suits. They fire a type of armor piercing round designated "APSV," this round is extraordinarily powerful, allowing the machine guns to be used as both a long range, anti-mobile suit weapon and a CIWS for firing at ships and aircraft, intercept missiles, and to destroy small vehicles. ;*Rocket Anchors :Each wrist mounts a single anchor. These anchors can be used to grapple a unit and are powerful enough to throw a mobile suit over a small distance. These anchors are also able to quickly hack into another machines computer and steal the data stored on it. ;*VH-Type Blade :The breaker's main close-combat weapon is a sword carried on a rack on the backpack when not in use. The V stands for vibration as the blade vibrates at a very high frequency to increase its cutting ability. While having little visible movement the blade is actually striking thousands, perhaps millions of times per second. Each strike, chips away a bit more armor. This happens so fast that the blade appears to "slice" through armor. The H, on the other hand, stands for heat as thermal energy is applied to the weapon's blade, creating a superheated cutting surface that has better penetration on the target. This combination gives the blade superior cutting ability. ;*Shield :Mounted to a rotatable dock on the breaker's left shoulder is a large shield. While most shields are used exclusively for defence, this particular version is able to carry extra magazines for the 52mm Sub-Machine Gun or two pairs of all-terrain missiles which can be aimed by rotating the shield. After the use of beam weaponry became standard, Wolf Back began treating the shields with anti-beam coating as a countermeasure. ;*Linear Gun :Mounted on the rotatable shoulder dock in place of the shield. The same type of weapon used by the EA's TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero and TS-MA2 Moebius. It uses magnetic rails to electromagnetically accelerate a physical projectile to destructive velocities much faster than a standard fire arm. Just one shot from a linear gun was capable of penetrating the hull of a Nazca-class destroyer, igniting its fuel and causing the whole ship to explode. Due to this, its low rate of fire, and the removal of the shield to use it, the linear gun is mostly use by Mike for sniping purposes. Furthermore, after Wolf Pack aquired the beam sniper rifle from Morgenroete, the linear gun was mostly used for sniping in the presence of anti-beam countermeasures. ;*52mm Sub-Machine Gun :A custom, hand carried sub-machine gun with a notably higher penetration rate than any of ZAFT's machine guns, being able to destroy a ZGMF-1017 GINN in just a few shots. Although it is capable of firing fully-automatic, this feature is rarely used to save ammunition. ;*Beam Sub-machine Gun :After the introduction of beam weapons, Wolf Pack responded by designing their own, using previous weapons as a base. While its shots are weaker than those of standard beam rifles, its rate of fire was much greater. To reduce the cost, the beam sub-machine gun uses the same frame as the older 52mm Sub-Machine Gun, allowing it to use the same grenade launcher. A unique design feature of the beam sub-machine gun is its power usage. In place of the clip used by the 52mm is an independent battery which powers the gun. After the battery runs out, the beam sub-machine gun will then draw power from the suit rather than replacing the spent battery. This was done because of the lag time with replacing the battery and the cost of mass-producing the batteries only to discard them. ;*Type 71-44 Improved Sniper Beam Rifle :Taken from theMBF-M1A M1A Astray and replacing the linear gun except for anti-beam counter measures. This sniper rifle is accurate up to an incredible 400 kilometers (comparable to a battleship's beam cannons). Thanks to this weapon, the suit is capable to shooting down enemy units over a long range. ;*Grenades :The Breaker can hold a pair of grenades in the Waist Rack and carries an additional grenade in the 52mm Sub-Machine Gun/Beam Sub-Machine gun. Six different types can be used, including fragmentation, high-explosive, and smoke grenades. The sixth, which releases a spider web-shaped combustable adhesive which is strong enough to trap a mobile suit and explode when triggered via the Sensor Antenna (this type is used exclusively by Black Widow's unit). ;*All-Terrain Missile :The Breaker can hold a total of five missiles; four mounter on the shoulder shield and another on the Waist Rack. Often used for heavy bombardment this weapon was designed to be used in any terrain, be it space, the atmosphere, or even underwater. ;*"Flint Wire" :Normally stored on the Waist Rack when not in use. This unique, handheld, wire-guided weapon is launched on a line and entangles an enemy. After which, the wire will release a massive amount of heat and electricity. The electricity will fry the enemies' electronics and electrocute the pilot, while the heat melts through the armor and the wire cuts them to pieces. Special Equipment Sensor Antenna Mounted on the head is an advanced sensor system with much greater range than that of a standard mobile suit. In addition to locating targets, it can be used to jam enemy sensors for a limited degree of stealth. Hand Plugs As a predessor to Orb's Astray Project and the EA's G Project, the CGUE Breaker is equipped with specialized hand plugs which allow the suit to use both Orb and EA MS weapons.. They can also emit beam weapon-like energy which could be used as a emergency weapon, for example to temporarily blind enemies, damage sensors, or block beam attacks. Waist Rack A variable weapons rack mounted on the rear waist. It is capable of holding a variety of weapons depending on the mission. Trans-Phase Armor Because the PS armor consumed large quantities of energy non-stop until it is turned off, it rendered most mobile suits at the time with a very limited operation time. This also left little energy for the power-hungry beam weapons. TP armor was developed to solve this problem as it only activates upon contact, enabling the mobile suit to conserve energy while not in use. However, this left TP armored mobile suits vulnerable to heavy attack from multiple vectors (a sufficiently powerful weapon could also overpower the TP armor). History Coming Soon! Gallery Flint Wire.jpg|"Flint Wire" VH-Type Blade.jpg|VH-Type Blade Weapons Rack.JPG|Waist Rack Rocket Anchor.jpg|Rocket Anchor Linear Gun.jpg|Linear Gun type71-44.jpg|Beam Sniper Rifle Category:Mobile Suits Category:Cosmic Era